Nectar
by icylemonsquash
Summary: "I decided I liked this girl – I just didn't realise how much."
1. Prologue

_**So this is a little Blackinnon thing I'm starting. Updates will not always be regular, and I'm trying out a rather different format, so the order of posts might not always be chronological, but I will try to indicate their year in every piece to make things less confusing. I hope you like it!**_

_**xxxicls**_

* * *

You never really know a good feeling until you've had a bad one.

For example, if you've haven't had a bad day, but instead, consecutive good days, you eventually end up recognising those good days simply as normal days.

Think about it.

I find this similar to how before a bloke falls in love, he is perfectly excellent with life – unless you're like Peter, but let's face us, no one's like Peter – but then when you do, it's like a mortal getting a taste of _Nectar._

It's so good, and you can't even recall how you survived without it, because being without it _hurts – _it hurts like fucking shit.

You learn this when it's ripped away – because as a bloke usually does, he screws it up – and you really, really wonder how you even got by before.

Let me tell you about Marlene McKinnon.

(Merlin, she really turned me into a pansy.)

* * *

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hullo! If you continued reading, YAY thank you for giving this a shot. I realised that I couldn't quite catagorise this piece into simply 2 genres, so be forewarned - it contains friendship, humour, romance and - gasp - angst.**_

_**I hope you like it anyway, I think it's a rather different take on them together.**_

_**xxxicls**_

* * *

_Fifth year_

_**She hates her name.**_

I first met 'Marlene' after she transferred into Hogwarts from Beauxbatons. I heard she had had her sorting done personally in Dumbledore's office, and in accordance to that, I had a new house-mate.

She wasn't French, which I had been disappointed with.

Why the hell would someone move into England when Voldemort's rise was becoming more imminent by the day, you ask. Her parents were actually British representatives in the French Ministry, trying to beef up international security and gain the French ministry's support in the fight against dark magic.

That's not important at the moment though.

The first time I saw her properly, I was in Transfiguration lesson. Of course, I didn't know any of these things about her, much less that she wasn't French.

The thing that struck me first about her was her hair. She had uncommonly curly, short, hair; the large curls wound around her ears and the nape of her neck. It, however, was a fairly neutral mouse-brown. She was average height, and had a lean, athletic build. All in all, she was quite an attractive bird. She slipped into the seat to me, much to my delight.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she echoed, turning around to look at me curiously.

Electric blue eyes.

"No French accent?" I sulked disappointedly.

She rolled her eyes.

I then winked at her, and seeming to lose interest, she returned her attention to McGonagall.

"Name's Sirius," I said quickly.

She turned round to look at me. "My name's Marlene. But if you call me that, I will kill you."

I chuckled, liking this girl already. "Then what do I call you?"

"Kinny," she said simply.

"Kinny it is," I agreed, humouring her.

15 minutes into McGonagall's tirade about Animagi – like I needed that bull, I was one, for crying out loud – I turned back to her.

"Why 'Kinny'?"

She laughed lightly, and I realised the sound appealed to me immensely. "My last name is McKinnon. I'm Marlene McKinnon. But you call me Kinny. Or Kin."

"I _call _you Kinny?"

"Do you have a problem, Sirius?"

What a woman.

"Absolutely not… Marlene."

I wondered where this would go.

As she turned away from me, ready to ignore me for the rest of class, I felt the strangest sensation spread over my legs. I looked at_ Kinny_, but it seemed that she was completely focused on the lesson.

Paranoia, perhaps.

Disappointed that I was unable to get a rise out of her, I turned away and spent the rest of the lesson doodling.

After a very long half an hour, McGonagall dismissed us. I braced my hands against the table and tried to stand, but instead, flopped over the side of the chair, my legs folding beneath me like… jelly.

From where I lay, lying half on the chair, half on the floor, yelling indignantly, I spied Kinny leaving the classroom, her books gathered in her arms. Just before she exited the classroom, she caught my eye and winked.

Sneaky little minx and her jelly-legs jinx.

* * *

_**(hey look, that rhymed.)**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hullo hulllllo it's chapter two yay! This is incredibly short, but to make up for it, I'll post the next one somewhere in the middle of this week. This chapter and the past are sort of introductory chapters, so I hope I haven't disappointed too many people with the length.**_

_**xxxicls**_

* * *

_**She liked to call me **__slut._

**5th Year**

Oddly enough, Kinny and Lily became friends quickly, though I never understood how two people so different to each other got on so well.

Perhaps it was because Kinny calmed Lily down and Lily grounded Kinny.

James had no qualms with this, _at all –_ he was just happy Lily was spending less time with dear old Snivellus.

Anyhow, this warranted me large amounts of time in Kinny's presence, given that James was never far behind Lily. The first time we sat with them was extremely interesting.

James sat opposite Lily, calling out a customary "Hey Evans."

He ran a hand through his hair – something Remus had reminded him to avoid _numerous _times. But whenever Lily was around, it just happened. Lily may have thought that James was merely teasing her, but James really was a schmuck for her, despite his weird way of showing it.

I slipped in beside James and opposite Kinny, grinning. Remus flashed Lily an apologetic smile and Peter... well, Peter reached for the food.

Lily groaned, looking ready to pick herself off the bench. Kinny, however, shook her head. She reached out to grab Lily's wrist lightly.

"No," she said. "Let's stay."

"But Kinny-"

She shook her head. "Let's see how this goes, yeah?"

Lily slumped back onto the bench. "But it's Potter," she whined.

"We were here first," Kinny reminded Lily.

Lily scowled, and began scarfing her food down, trying to finish up as quickly as possible.

Kinny rolled her eyes at Lily, but smiled slightly. "So how are you gentlemen this fine evening?"

Lily seemed to choke on her spaghetti when she realised that Kinny was actually _making conversation_ with _us._

"Much better now, thanks," I said, a smirk tugging on the corner of my lips.

"Sorry," she said, shaking her head. "My mistake; I meant gentlemen," she gestured vaguely in Remus and James' direction, "and _slut_." She turned to me and smiled condescendingly.

Lily snorted and laughed, and James seemed mesmerized.

Ponce.

I chuckled. "I'll accept that."

She tilted her head to the side. "How're your legs feeling Black? They're still able to take your weight, then?"

I didn't say anything, and merely looked interestedly at Marlene. I felt my lips stretch into a half-smile.

She smiled at me, just a small smile, and then turned to James.

I decided I liked this girl – I just didn't realise how much.

* * *

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**She knew all the bullshit I faced because of my heritage.**_

* * *

**6****th**** Year**

I didn't like thinking about the fact that I was a Black.

I don't think the Slytherins liked thinking about it very much either.

"Regulus," I said quietly, when I spotted my younger brother while walking the corridors alone.

He turned around, and his eyes connected with mine briefly before he pretended he didn't see me and just looked past me. He turned around and continued walking.

It physically pains me to say this, but it actually hurt.

"Oi!" I called out again.

When he continued ignoring me, I jogged forward and cut into his path. I stood determinedly infront of him, and he stopped moving and finally looked at me.

"What the hell, Reg?"

"Get lost, Sirius."

"I'm your _fucking _older brother. You don't tell me to get lost. I tell _you _to get lost."

"Well, you _fucking _left home last summer. You're not anymore my brother than you are on that tapestry."

What the fuck.

"You're serious?" I asked him incredulously. "You believe in all that bull they're feeding you? I thought you were better than that. I mean, you're in Slytherin, but-"

"It's my blood," he snarled. "It's my house."

"Fuck that, I have a right to speak to my brother!" I said angrily.

"If it isn't Sirius Black," a loud, stupid-sounding voice called out from behind me.

"Just leave," Regulus urged me quietly. "Quietly."

I was getting angrier. "Fuck off, Avery. I'm speaking to my brother."

Regulus swore under his breath, as if he knew what was going to come.

I was abruptly slammed into the wall from the other side.

Bloody conniving gits had surrounded me while I was talking to Regulus. I briefly wondered if Regulus had set this up, but I decided quickly that he didn't; for one, he had told me to leave the moment I approached him, and I didn't think he hated me enough to ambush me.

"You little blood traitor," Mulciber hissed into my face, and I felt little globules of his saliva spattering on my face. "You don't know what you're wasting."

I kneed him in the groin. As he fell, I wiped his spatter off my face. "Bloody disgusting," I muttered.

I saw Snape – dear old Snivellus finally fell in with the wrong crowd, eh? – sidle out from behind another one of his cronies.

"Lily'll be glad to know about your new friends," I said loudly.

His lip curled, and in a rush of contempt, I abruptly – and stupidly – dodged around Mulciber and Avery and tackled Snape to the ground, knocking his wand out of his grasp. I felt a foot connect with the side of my abdomen, and I felt my lunch lurching in my stomach as I was thrown off Snape. My head collided painfully with the stone floor and as I blearily opened my eyes, I saw Regulus, standing in a corner, face pale, watching.

Goyle – where did he come from? – barrelled toward me, pulling me up by the collar. I tried to reach for my wand, but when I finally grasped it, it slipped between my fingers and clattered to the floor.

I was considerably tall and fit, but I couldn't – by any means – fight off someone as large as Goyle. I tried to elbow him in the gut, throw a punch – to do _something_ – but nothing seemed to affect him. He punched me squarely in the side of my face, and I tried to lift my legs to kick him away, but he was too close.

Behind the large, burly figure that was Goyle, I saw Snape smiling – it was a horrible thing, full of contempt. He seemed to have retrieved his wand, and in a heart-beat I was hanging upside down, suspended by my ankle. I flailed around, trying to grab hold of something, no, _someone _I could hit. I had never been that _utterly pissed _in my entire life.

Then the curse was lifted, and I was sent falling, headfirst, into the ground.

Out of the corner of my eye, just before I passed out, I watched Snape as he ushered my brother away, out of the abandoned corridor, a sly smile on his lips as he turned around, watching me get kicked to the side of the corridor by Mulciber, who was chuckling stupidly.

"Sirius!" I heard a voice – a distant, familiar voice – call out urgently.

I was slapped on the face, hard, and I felt a terrible throbbing pick up speed at my temple.

"Wha-?" I mumbled, opening my eyes.

"Sirius!" Kinny cried, looking relieved.

I tried to sit up, but pain shot through my body and I gave up, collapsing back onto the ground. A small, soft, hand softened the impact of my head on the floor, and I realised Kinny was cradling my head.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked, her electric blue eyes wide with fear.

"James," I mumbled.

"James did this to you?" she exclaimed incredulously.

I shook my head painfully. I managed to dig my hands into my pockets and grab a small mirror. I passed it to Kinny, hands shaking, and she looked even more confused.

"Speak into it," I rasped. "Call for James."

"Tell me what happened to you first," she demanded.

"Kinny," I groaned.

"Seriously."

I grunted unhappily. "I'll tell you," I conceded. "Just get James."

She did what I said, and I felt my eyes roll back into my head. I jolted up when she loudly informed me that James was on his way.

"What happened?" she persisted.

"My little brother happened," I said tiredly.

Her eyes widened.

"I ran away last summer," I told her quietly. "My family – I just, I had to leave."

She nodded, listening, and somehow, this made me want to speak more.

"I tried to talk to him back there, but the older Slytherins – Mulciber, Avery, Goyle, even fucking Snivellus – they sprang up on me, and there was nothing I could do. They yelled shit, I kicked one in the groin, Snape pissed me off, and someone kicked me in the ribs."

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened, and she looked like she wanted to say something, but couldn't manage to.

"And that wasn't all."

She sighed.

"Did Regulus-?"

"I'm fairly certain he wasn't involved," I muttered, leaning my head further into her hand. She absently pushed some stray hair out of my face – I wasn't aware if she realised she was doing this, but I didn't say anything, because, well, I liked it.

"You need to report them."

I gave her a look. She wiped some of the blood on my face off with her sleeve. "But I know you won't, because of your manly pride and whatnot."

I chuckled at that, and it hurt my ribs and my face.

She sighed, looking at me sadly.

She abruptly kissed me on the forehead, saying, "You're a good guy, Sirius."

"So I'm not a slut?" I asked playfully, ignoring the pounding in my head.

"Still a slut," she said, and I closed my eyes and smiled into her laugh.

* * *

_**Don't forget to review! **_

_**Updates may not be that regular following this update, but be patient, yeah? Also, it's my birthday today. BE A DOLL AND LEAVE A REVIEW IT'S EQUIAVALENT TO CAKE IN MY WORLD.**_

_**xxxicls**_


	5. Chapter 4

_6__th__ year_

_**She is attracted to me. I know it, she knows it, and I know she knows it.**_

She entered the Gryffindor quidditch team fairly quickly. She participated in the tryouts in the beginning of sixth year, and soon enough, she was flying alongside James and I as chasers.

We made a pretty good team.

She was bloody intense about quidditch, though.

I don't know what they taught her in France, but she was tough as hell when it came to the game. Even James was rather alarmed by her determination, and he was the fucking captain.

This is why it surprised me when she dropped the quaffle during one of our drills.

James was off explaining some play to the beaters, so Kinny and I were flying alongside each other, passing the quaffle back and forth.

Naturally, I began to tease her.

"So how does it feel, Kinny?"

I threw her the quaffle.

"How does what feel?"

She caught it and quickly tossed it back.

"You know," I said, veering my broom around so I was now facing her, broomstick-to-broomstick. The quaffle was tucked under my arm, and I grinned at her slowly, feeling the smile spread slowly across my face.

"Knowing you have the privilege to play with someone as talented as myself."

I tossed her the quaffle.

However, the three things I had been expecting to happen didn't.

Firstly, she didn't retort snappily and tell me to keep my head in the game.

Secondly, she didn't roll her eyes.

Thirdly, she didn't catch the quaffle.

Instead, I realised she was gripping her broom rather tightly, and a pinkish tinge was working its way up to her cheeks. Her eyes were locked on my face – or rather, my smile – and she kept oddly silent.

"Kinny?"

There was no response.

"Kinny?!" I called again, wondering if she had gone slightly mad. Brushing past her shoulder, I sped off to catch the rapidly dropping quaffle and I heard a bleary "Wha-?" from behind me.

As I returned to my previous altitude, the quaffle now tucked under one arm, I found Kinny shaking herself.

I tossed the quaffle to her. She caught it rather shakily.

"What the hell happened there, slick?"

"I got distracted, I guess," she said evasively, the pink still lingering on her cheeks. She bobbed up and down on her broomstick, looking rather uncomfortable.

"I was only speaking to you," I said incredulously.

"Yeah, well…" she then seemed to gather her nerve and threw the quaffle back into my face rather vehemently. "Won't happen again," she declared, spinning round and speeding off.

Naturally, I gave chase.

This, though, got me thinking. I had teased Kinny – nothing out of the ordinary – then smiled at her – I usually smirked, but what was the difference, really? – and then she went completely bonkers. Marlene McKinnon never dropped a quaffle during practise.

Never.

Maybe… maybe it was the smile.

I mean, I knew I was a good looking lad – and I am being modest here – and Kinny _was _a girl after all.

I decided to put this theory to test.

It was Thursday, or more commonly known as scones-for-breakfast day.

Kinny had one rule.

_Never _steal her scones. Lily warned us – she was finally speaking to us (excluding James, of course) civilly, influenced by none other than the lovely Kinny – and James, who thought he would try to prove his outstanding bravery to Lily by ignoring her warning (my best mate was an _idiot_) and he ended up having to spend a week with hair flashing all the colours of the rainbow because she would not reveal the counter curse.

Even his stag had multi-coloured, flashing, fur.

Kinny was alone at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, and grinning, I took a seat next to her.

"Good morning, slut," she greeted good-naturedly. "It's scones day!" she said happily.

"It sure is," I said, and steeling myself, I reached out and plucked a scone off her plate.

Her smile abruptly slipped off her face as she turned around to face me properly. "Did _**you**_ just_** fucking**_ take my-"

I smiled at her slowly, maintaining eye contact, feeling the apples of my cheek rise slowly.

Her retort spluttered and died off, her eyes widened, and a distinctive trail of pink worked its way up her cheeks.

Theory proven.

"Well, see you around, Kinny," I said, quickly hopping off the bench, scone still in hand, grinning like a madman.

"Wha-?"

"Sirius," James said, rarely serious. "You've got to stop this. We need the team to be focused on practise."

I made a face.

Kinny's face lit with rage. "You're being too light with him, James!" she roared. "You," she growled, jabbing a finger at me, "are ruining our teams chances at the cup!"

I blinked at her.

"Don't you think your _best friend _deserves more as captain?" she snarled, stepping toward me, a scowl etched deeply on her face.

I hated when she yelled at me.

"Sirius," she deadpanned. "Answer me!"

How was I going to get her to stop?

_**The slow smile.**_

I stepped forward, hunching over a little, so my face was even closer to hers.

"What the _fuck _do you think you're doing, Black?"

I let a smile slowly spread over my face, looking at her intently.

Immediately, I began to see the beginnings of a blush rise to her face. She was silenced, for one.

I raised an eyebrow. James looked puzzled.

Kinny looked away abruptly, rubbing her eyes. "Don't do that," she said in a small voice.

I leaned forward somemore, so I am closer to her. "Do what?" I asked, smiling even more.

"That thing," she said, trying to edge away form me but not being quite able to.

"What thing?" I pestered, bringing my face closer to hers. I can smell her lemony soap, fresh from the shower.

"That thing you do."

"What thing?" I repeated, grinning widely.

She put her hand on my chest, leaning away. "Sirius," she warned, still not quite able to meet my eyes.

James finally spoke up. "Okay what is going on here?"

I drew even closer Kinny, so she now looked like she was performing some kind of limbo act. "Kinny," I drawled, "Likes my face."

She abruptly pushed me in the chest with her forearms. As I stumbled backward, she quickly picked up her bag, rushing out of the changing room as James laughed after her.

Without turning around she yelled, "That's the only thing I like about you, _slut!_"

* * *

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**PS. I also have you warn you guys that updates will be very very sporadic and I truly hope I don't disappoint you guys too much with the lack of updates! I'll try my best, but school is my priority at the moment :(**_

_**Love you guys!**_

_**xxxicls**_


End file.
